


Jurassic Wonders

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, F/M, M/M, Veterinarian Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jared Padalecki has had two great loves in his life dinosaurs and Jensen Ackles, both seem unattainable until Jurassic Park and later Jurassic World was created. Now the head vet for the dinosaurs Jared is happy but will that happiness stay when Jensen Ackles comes back into his life and Jared is face to face with his dream man once again.
Relationships: Chad Michael Murray & Jared Padalecki, Hilarie Burton/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jason Momoa/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Sophia Bush/Katie Cassidy, Stephen Amell & Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: J2 at the Movies





	Jurassic Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> First off a huge thank you to my beta DWImpala67 who really helped whip this story into shape. Another thank you to the challenge J2 at the movies fest for allowing me to finally write dino vet Jared, something I have been longing to do.

Ever since he was a kid, Jared Padalecki had always known that he wanted to be a veterinarian. Way back when he couldn’t even hope to pronounce the word veterinarian he had ideas of becoming one and he instead called himself an animal doctor. And Jared did not want to be just any veterinarian but a dinosaur veterinarian. His brother Jeff used to tease him and call him stupid because there were no more dinosaurs left in the world to be doctored.

Of course, Jeff would quickly take it back once Jared's eyes welled up with tears. Jared had mastered the puppy-dog eyes at a very early stage in his life and they were his ultimate weapon.

Then San Francisco happened and suddenly Jared’s dream of being a dinosaur veterinarian didn’t seem all that crazy.

So Jared dedicated himself to making his dream come true. To prove just how serious he was about becoming a dinosaur vet, every Halloween Jared would dress up like a veterinarian; complete with his puppies covered in bandages for him to show off his dedication to his future profession.

He always got a lot of awws and a lot more treats than his friends and family. Not that Jared bragged about it. He had a big heart though as he always ended up sharing those extra treats with his friends. But he never shared them with his elder brother Jeff since he always made fun of his dreams.

Only once in his life did Jared find something or rather someone that he loved more than his dream job which only proved to be a distraction. It was unrequited love that made Jared bury his nose in the books, knowing that his feelings would never be returned and most probably he’d rejected at first instance. That’s why books were his solace. At least they wouldn’t reject him for a pretty and much more popular face.

Jensen Ackles, king of the school was the most popular man in school and not just because he was a Walking Greek God but because he was genuinely a nice guy. He was also the man of Jared’s teenage dreams. If he could he would have written a poem or several all dedicated to the beauty that is Jensen Ackles.

Yes, Jensen was the most popular man in school and Jared was the dinosaur nerd. There was no way that someone as wonderful as Jensen would ever want anything to do with him. Jared was content to watch Jensen from afar but his heart still wasn’t strong enough to watch as Jensen fell for Danneel Harris, Queen of the School and his perfect match. And Jared couldn’t even hate her because she too was nice. Jared was left drowning in his stupid feelings watching the man of his dreams fall in love with another.

Unrequited love sucked.

Graduating high school and getting into his dream school helped Jared to move on from Jensen. Studies and research became everything to Jared, and when he wasn’t studying, he was working or volunteering at the local animal shelter. After all, it wasn’t just dinosaurs that Jared loved, but he liked all kinds of animals. He was an animal lover.

Of course, Jared’s best friend Chad complained long and hard about how Jared was too dull and he needed to get laid. Jared wasn’t so sure how wise of advice that was, especially coming from someone who had a new girl in and out of his bed every week. Jared loved Chad but his best friend was a manwhore and Chad’s longest relationship only lasted a week until his current girlfriend found Chad making out with another girl.

Thankfully, Jared’s other best friend Sandy McCoy was more than happy to slap some sense back into Chad when he was being a jerk.

“Chad Michael Murray, don’t you dare try to turn Jared into a man whore like you!” Sandy snarled out as she slapped Chad on the back of the head.

“Oww! Woman will you stop hitting me! All I’m saying is that Jared is smoking hot and if I were into dudes I would totally bang him. He could have any dude he wants.” Chad boasted out loud, proud of his analogy. While he had no qualms about speaking out such things, he was oblivious to the things it did to his best friend when Chad appreciated him.

Jared felt his cheeks heat up as he wasn't used to hearing such comments; no matter how much Chad tried to convince him that he wasn't the ugly looking guy he had convinced himself to be. But the truth of it was that Jared was shy and he wasn't comfortable with flirting with other guys or putting himself out there for fear of being shot down or worse. Besides, he had his future to think of.

"Jared at least come out with us tonight, this could be our last chance to be together; The Three Musketeers," Sandy asked turning her pleading eyes up onto Jared, the same eyes that she knew he was powerless to say no to.

A part of Jared knew what she was saying was true. Graduation from college was just a week away and all his hard work had paid off as he had gotten one of the internships at Jurassic World He was finally going to be working with dinosaurs! It was his dream come true and he couldn't be any happier but of course, he was going to miss Chad and Sand. They had become a huge part of his world for so long that he wasn't sure how he was going to survive without them.

Jared couldn't say no, not when this might be one of the last time the three of them could be together. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

A squeal escaped Sandy's lips as she tackled Jared. "You won't regret this Jared; we are going to have a blast. It will be a night you never forget." She promised.

A fond smile appeared on Jared's face. "Of course I won't. I'll be with you two."

As Sandy tear up and clung tighter to Jared, Chad rolled his eyes. "Enough with the drama it's time to get this party on the road."

* * *

Jared was regretting saying yes to coming with Chad and Sandy as the loud pounding music reached his ears and he gazed out at the party that had spilled over into the lawn. He was never comfortable going to big parties, they were never his thing.

"It's okay Jared; I won't leave your side."

Sandy, sweet Sandy had seen Jared's fear and the tension in his eyes and body. She knew that big parties weren't Jared's thing and the only reason he had agreed to was that they had asked him to tag along with the. He would never feel comfortable in a place like this and Sandy would do everything she could to make sure that Jared would be comfortable.

A hard slap on Jared's back sent him stumbling forward a bit and an arm came looping around his neck and he was hauled back against Chad. "Don't worry Jaybird you have me and Sandy watching your back, what is the worst thing that can happen?"

Jared felt a sense of gloom fall over him; it always did when Chad uttered those words. Because those words always tend to go opposite.

* * *

"What's the worst thing that can happen?” Jared imitated Chad’s words, “How about being abandoned by your so-called best friends?" Jared muttered as he took a sip from his second cup of beer. He refused to get drunk as someone had to keep an eye on Chad and Sandy.

"Hey, Jared, I'm surprised to see you here. I won't have even noticed you if Chad hadn't told me you were here." Stephen Amell smiled widely at Jared as he came to a stop in front of the other man.

_'I should have known that Chad would try something like this.' his mind supplied._

Jared did his best to hide his blush as Stephen smiled at him. It was no secret that Stephen was interested in Jared. Okay, so that was a lie. It was no secret to everyone but Jared until Chad told him point-blank that Stephen wanted a taste of his perky ass. Jared had turned a bright shade of red and vowed never to have that conversation with his best friend ever again since Chad had done his best to play the matchmaker.

"Hi, Stephen, how are you?" Jared found himself asking as his fingers played nervously around the cup of beer that Chad had thrust into his hands before he had taken off after his newest crush. With school wrapping up, Chad was determined to get a chance with her before they all said goodbye and went their own ways.

"I'm doing good. Congratulations on the job at Jurassic World. I know you will make a great dinosaur veterinarian." At Jared's surprised expression, Stephen let out a little chuckle. "Chad has been bragging about you all evening. I think he's hoping that it will get Sophie’s attention.” Stephen nodded off to the side and following his gaze Jared let out a small groan as he watched Chad wave his arms around clearly telling some kind of tale and from the way he was gesturing Jared could tell it had Sophia Bush looking amused as well as impressed.

Tilting his head, a thoughtful look appeared on Jared’s face. “I thought Sophia was dating Katie Cassidy?”

Stephen let out a chuckle as he pointed at his best friend who was glaring at Chad and if looks could kill Chad would be nothing but a pile of ashes. “She is and she isn’t impressed with your friend.”

Another groan escaped Jared’s lips, only this one was a little louder. “I feel like I should apologize for his actions.”

Shaking his head Stephen grinned at Jared. “No need, then I would be apologizing for Katie if she snaps and really does try to kill Chad. Besides I owe Chad for all but shoving me over here with specific orders that I talk to you or he will unleash Sandy on me and for a small girl, she is scary.”

Jared wasn’t sure what to do and he could only stare at Stephen open mouth before figuring that he must look like an idiot and quickly took another swallow of beer. _‘I really need new friends.’_ Jared thought sourly as he did his best to glare at Chad and in turn, his ex-best friend only waggled his eyebrows at him.

Chad felt a little bad about tossing Jared into the deep end without a life jacket when he sent Stephen over to Jared. He knew that Stephen was panting after his best bud since they bumped into each other at the library. But Jared had his head buried in the books and was busy working towards his goal. Not that Chad blamed Jared, not by a long shot as he knew for how long Jared had dreamed of having this job he got but he wanted Jared to relax and have one night of fun. He is not expecting Jared to settle down with Stephen but he wanted Jared to enjoy his life and have a little fun. He was set to graduate and had just landed his dream job and Chad had made it his mission to get Jared to have a little fun and he knew that Stephen was more than willing to help Jared relax.

* * *

Jared wasn’t sure how much he had to drink. “I think I’m a little drunk,” Jared whispered to Stephen pressing his finger to his lips and ended up stumbling into Stephen. “Wow, you have strong muscles,” Jared informed Stephen as he felt his hands land on Stephen’s abs.

“And you are more than a little drunk.” Stephen found drunk Jared cute but he wouldn’t take advantage of him. “Come on let’s get you out of here.”

“You are a really nice guy.” Jared slurred out as he smiled up at Stephen. “I’m really glad you are a friend.”

_‘I wish you could see me more than just a friend.’_ Stephen knew that it was a loss cause Jared saw him as nothing more than a friend and he was just going to have to accept that.

“I am going to kick Chad’s ass or what’s left of it once Katie gets through with him,” Sandy growled under her breath as she joined the two.

“Sandy!” Jared let out a cry and tried to give Sandy a little wave only he couldn’t make his fingers work as he was a little drunker than he thought he was and had no control over his body he let out a frustrated little growl as he waved his hand around.

Stephen itched to kiss the frown off of Jared’s face as he looked like a sad puppy and Stephen hated to see him down. “I was hoping to find one of you two. I want to get Jared out of here and I would have taken him back to my place letting him crash on my bed while I took the sofa but I’m sure that Jared would be more comfortable having you or Chad around.” Stephen explained to Sandy.

Seeing the downcast look in Stephen’s eyes Sandy reached out and patted him on the arm. “You are a really nice guy Stephen. Thank you for looking after him. Can you help me get him to our place? We decided to find a house to rent and the three of us split rent and the costs.” Sandy knew that Stephen was right. Jared would be more comfortable waking up in a place he was familiar with and she knew Jared might panic waking up in a place he doesn’t know.

“Sure, I’d be glad to.” Stephen quickly agreed. Sandy smiled a little as she moved to take some of Jared’s weight off of Stephen. She thankful Jared was happy to comply as he allowed them to wrap one of his arms around each of their shoulders.

“You guys are the best.” Jared smiled at them.

Sandy let out a small giggle. “We better get him out of here. Jared can be a little bit clingy and really likes to hug people when he is this drunk,” Sandy informed.

_‘Even drunk, Jared is adorable.’_ Stephen thought with a smile.

* * *

Jared woke up to a splitting headache and an urge to be sick.

“There is some water and Tylenol right by you.” Came Sandy’s soft voice.

Jared was grateful to her for keeping her voice a soft whisper. Currently, his head felt like a marching band was using it for practice.

Sandy smiled as she watched Jared drown the water and tablets down. “You really need to thank Stephen for helping me getting you here.”

“I will once the marching band stops using my head for practice.” Jared knew that he lucked out being around Stephen while getting drunk, which wasn’t his thing.

“Okay, get some sleep.” Sandy urged.

* * *

Jared was feeling much better when he finally joined Sandy in the kitchen. When he spotted Stephen at the table he took a deep breath knowing that he needed to talk to the other man soon.

The smile that appeared on Stephen’s face made Jared feel nauseous again. He wasn’t as blind as everyone thought he was. He knew that Stephen had a crush on him and as much as he likes the other man he only sees him as a friend. Besides once he graduated he was off to work at his dream job. Stephen had landed his own job and there would be no point in starting something that would end just as quick. He wasn’t that kind of guy.

Eyes darting between the two men Sandy knew that they needed to have a few moments alone. “I’m going to go see if I can find Chad. I don’t want Katie to have been arrested for killing him if he kept hitting on Sophia.”

Jared didn’t know if he should thank Sandy or scowl at her.

“Jared,” Stephen called out softly and the look in his eyes made Jared’s throat close up. “I should have done this sooner. I should have found the courage to ask you out. I was gone on you the moment I laid my eyes on you. You are amazing, your heart is so big and you are a caring soul.”

“I really wish that things could be different. You are an amazing guy Stephen and I hope that someday you find that special someone meant just for you.” Jared smiled at him. “It’s just not me.”

Reaching out Stephen cupped Jared’s face in between his hands. “Can I have just one kiss?” He asked looking into Jared’s eyes.

Smiling Jared moved forward and pressed his lips against Stephen’s, pulling back before it could get too deep. “We can still be friends, right?” Jared asked in a soft voice.

“Of course we can.” Stephen wasn’t about to lose his friendship with Jared.

“I’m not the world’s greatest cook but I can cook whip up some pretty good waffles.” Jared shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face, dimples out in full force. “Would you like to join me?”

Stephen returned Jared’s smile. “I would love to.” 

When Sandy returned dragging Chad who not only was grinning but sporting a black eye, they were greeted to the sight of Jared and Stephen sitting at their kitchen table, smiling and talking with a plate full of waffles between them.

“Do I even want to know how you got that?” Jared asked once he caught sight of Chad.

The grin on Chad’s face morphed into a leer as he pulled out one of the empty chairs. “Katie, oh man she has a wicked mean hook and a sinfully skilled tongue.” Chad waggled his eyebrows up and down.

“I thought Katie and Sophia were dating. She didn’t cheat on Sophia with you, did she?” Jared was horrified at the idea. He liked both the women and he thought they were cute together and made a wonderful couple. The last thing he wanted was to see either one of them hurt.

“Threesome Jaybird,” Chad informed Jared with a waggle of his eyebrows. “I mostly got to watch but it was a show I will never forget.” Chad let out a wistful sigh as he thought back to last night.

Letting out duel sighs of relief, Jared and Sandy exchanged smiles. They were going to miss these moments.

* * *

“We did it man! We graduated from college!” Chad was a bundle of pure energy as he danced around his, Jared and Sandy’s family. Chad whirled around to face his dad and pointed his finger at the other man as he reminded his dad, “That means you owe me eight hundred bucks.”

Alex Murray only shrugged his shoulders when looks were cast his way. “I bet Chad a hundred dollars that he couldn’t last a year; I add a hundred dollars for every year he stayed. It seemed like the only way I could make him interested in college.” He explained.

Given that Jared, Sandy, and Chad had been friends since they were children that made perfect sense to all standing there.

Jared was doing his best to hold back his tears. This was a happy time but he didn’t know what he was going to do without his friends.

“Jay, what is with the tears?” Sharon Padalecki hated to see any of her children in tears unless they were happy and these didn’t seem like happy tears.

Jared hadn’t even been aware that he had been crying. “I’m just going to miss Sandy and Chad, it’s going to be so different not having them in my life every day.”

“Dude, didn’t I tell you? I got a job at Jurassic World as well. You are looking at the newest guide focusing on the carnivorous.” Chad smugly informed Jared.

Jared could only stare slack-jawed at his best friend. He was still saying goodbye to Sandy but at least he would have Chad by his side. “And you didn’t think to tell me this sooner?” Jared demanded.

“I was waiting for the right time. You should have known by now that there is no getting rid of me; you are stuck with me forever.” Chad happily informed Jared and somehow that made Jared feel a whole lot better.

* * *

Jared was a nervous wreck, he could hardly believe that his dream was coming true. He could barely sit still on the plane and the boat ride over to the destination had him pacing all the decks trying to calm himself by listening to the sounds of the ocean waves and all the beauties that lived within her. He did forget where he was heading when a school of dolphins swam alongside the boat, jumping out of the water, showing off. A smile graced Jared’s face as he lost himself in their show. It did make him miss Sandy but she had followed her dream of becoming a marine biologist and had gotten a chance to work with her idol Kim Rhodes and Jared was happy for her.

But nothing could prepare him for the sight of Jurassic World once they reached there.

Jurassic World was on an island out in the middle of the ocean the only way to reach it was either by boat or helicopter. Some even claimed that it was built on the other side of the island where the first park had been created but most dismissed that as rumours.

“Wow, this is just wow.” Jared was at a loss of words as he stared up at the sight before him.

A few things stole Jared's breath away one of those was Jensen Ackles, even the thought of him still had Jared's heart skipping a beat. _'No Jared that is the past this is your future and it is time to move on.'_ And Jared would move on, it was time to let go of what could never be.

Jared Padalecki loved his job, really who wouldn't love being a dinosaur veterinarian? This was the realization of his childhood dreams

“Come on man, let’s move on.” Wrapping his arm around Jared’s shoulder Chad pushed himself and his stunned friend forward.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Jared was in pure heaven as he finished looking over the two baby triceratops who had gotten into a scuffle with one another over their favorite toy. Putting a stern look on his face Jared pointed his finger at the two of them. “Alright now I better not see you two in here again because you guys were fighting again. You play nice with one another.” Jared scolded. “Now don’t give me that look. I don’t fall for it anymore.” Jared was lying through his teeth as he found himself looking into two sets of sad eyes.

“You know they learned that from you.” An amused voice spoke up from behind Jared, one that always made Jared blush.

“I have no clue what you are talking about Jason.”

Jason Momoa, head trainer of the raptors had never hidden his interest in Jared. Jared had decided that it was time to move on from Jensen Ackles the man who had stolen Jared's heart and never given it back. Not that Jensen aware of it. After all, he had been the king of their high school while Jared was the shy book nerd who spent all his time with his head buried in a book. Besides Jensen had Danneel Harris on his arm all through high school, they were the golden couple and he doubted that had changed.

Chad was convinced that the reason the Raptors didn't try to eat Jared was that they saw him as their overgrown puppy and even dinosaurs would feel bad about eating their puppy and Jason had to agree with that logic. Jason was their alpha but Jared was that they saw as their child and they protected him.

“What brings you here Jason?” Jared asked as he waved bye to the two creatures as they were lead back to the herbivore section of the park. He may or may not have given them a little extra treat, no one needed to know. It was something he always did when the little ones were placed in his care.

Jason Momoa was one of the sexiest men that Jared ever laid eyes on apart from Jensen of course. The Raptor handler was sex and sin on legs. At least that is what the women and several men that Jared works with claim. Jared one the other hand knew first hand just how good he was.

He still remembers their first real meeting. Oh sure, he had seen Jason around the park but he never had the chance to talk to him.

_“So how do you stay in such great shape? Do you lift weights or work out a lot?” Jared asked and he had no clue as to why he asked that question. It had been a long time since he had found himself attracted to another man. He had been so focused on his studies but the moment he saw Jason all had changed._

_Jason’s dark eyes pinned Jared to the spot as a slow sexual smirk appeared on his lips. “No man I just fuck a lot.”_

_The blush that took over Jared’s face was one of the cutest things that Jason had ever seen and while he would love to teach Jared everything he knew about the art of sex and how good it could feel he wasn’t going to push Jared into anything he didn’t truly want._

_Jared licked his suddenly dry lips and it didn’t escape his notice how Jason’s eyes strayed to his mouth. He didn’t have a lot of experience with sex but he liked Jason. He liked how the other man-made him feel. While it wasn’t anything like he feels for Jensen and yes he still has lingering feelings for the man, there was an undeniable attraction. But Jensen was with Danneel and no matter how hard it was to move on, there would be no changing that Jensen had captured a part of his heart and would always own it, no questions asked._

_Jason could see the desire in Jared’s eyes and he wanted nothing more than to take that boy to bed and make his toes curl._

_Jared wanted nothing more than to feel those strong arms wrapped around him as Jason thrust into him over and over again. He wanted to trace those tattoos with his lips and see how far they went down._

_Jason could see the hunger burning in Jared’s eyes a hunger that he shared. Trailing his fingers up Jared’s arms he loved the shiver that wracked the younger man’s body. “I can show you things, teach you things that will make your toes curl and beg for more. I can give you pleasure unlike any you have ever experienced before.” Jason whispered as he stepped closer to Jared._

_A whimper tore itself free from Jared lips he wanted that he wanted all of that. It was about time he let go of the past, he had achieved his dream he was working at Jurassic World. Jensen Ackles was his dream man that would never happen and Jason was a friend and he didn’t know if he would be something more but he wanted this and he wanted it badly. “Will this ruin our friendship?” Jared whispered in a soft voice._

_That was one of the things Jason liked about Jared. “I don’t know where this is going to lead to. All I know is, nothing will stop me from being your friend. You make my world a lot brighter by being in it and I don’t ever want to lose that sunshine you offer. So no this will not ruin our friendship. Plus I think the Raptors would eat me if I hurt you .” Jason reassured Jared._

_“Then yes,” Jared whispered and before he lost his nerve he pressed his lips against Jason’s._

_Jason let out a low growl as he wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled him in for a deeper kiss one that he knew would have Jared’s toes curling and the whimper Jared let out was proof of that the boy was more than willing and ready to learn all he had to teach him._

_It was harder than Jason thought to tear himself away from the younger man. “Come home with me,” Jason whispered as he began leaving a trail of kisses alongside Jared’s neck._

_“Yes.” Jared whimpered out he wanted to feel Jason’s hands on him, teaching him all he knows about the pleasures of the flesh._

_That night it was like nothing Jared had ever experienced before as Jason took him to new heights of ecstasy._

_The next morning Jared had awoken up to aches in his body; the kind of aches he had never experienced before. He felt deliciously sore and wondered how soon he could have a repeat._

_A strong arm was wrapped around his waist keeping him pinned against a strong body twisting around Jared found himself looking into a pair of dark eyes. “Hi.” He whispered shyly._

_“Hey, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Jason asked as he trailed his eyes over Jared’s face looking for any signs of pain or that he was hurt._

_Jared shook his head. “No, you didn’t. Last night was amazing. When can we have a repeat?” He asked._

_A wicked grin appeared on Jason’s face. “As soon as you are up for it baby boy,” Jason promised. “I have still so much more to teach you.”_

“We have been called for a meeting. I figured I would come to collect you and see if you wanted to go for lunch after the meeting.” Jason’s voice pulled Jared back from his thoughts. A dark blush on his cheeks giving the raptor handler a clue as to what was on the younger man’s mind.

“Sure that sounds great. Do you have an idea why Mr. Morgan called this meeting?” Jared asked.

Jason shrugged his shoulders. “Something about a new partner. I wasn't really paying attention; I had other things to focus on.”

Jared knew that his cheeks were bright red but he couldn't help it. Jason had that effect on him and from the smirk that appeared on the older man's face, he knew that as well.

"Think we can have a little noon delight?" Jason purred out as he dragged his eyes up and down Jared's body, his eyes twinkling as he watched that blush become darker.

"Only if you are a good boy." Jared blinked at the words coming out of his mouth.

The smirk that appeared on Jason's face was nothing but pure sin. "Oh I can be a _good boy_ when I need to be and for you, I can be very good."

* * *

Jeffrey Dean Morgan was the proud owner of Jurassic Park. He had made sure that he wouldn’t repeat the mistakes that those behind the original park had done. So when his older partner had gotten the idea in his head that they should create a new dinosaur to keep people’s attention, Jeff refused. They weren’t losing business at all or putting innocent lives in danger. It turned out to be the right thing to do as people - especially children - loved the island. After all where else did you see walking dinosaurs? He wasn’t a fool and he knew that his former lead scientist had wanted to experiment with dinosaurs D.N.A. to see what new life they could come up with. Those who had agreed with him had been fired; there was no way that Jeff was going to let greed destroy his park.

“Welcome everyone and thank you all for coming. I won’t keep you long I know you all are on your lunch breaks and then have to get back to your duties and I won’t keep you. As you knew we had a few changes around here. The biggest one is that I have a new partner, Jensen Ackles.”

Everything else that Jeff said was lost on Jared as his words repeated over and over in his mind. _Jensen Ackles._ Jared wasn't sure if he should consider this a dream or a nightmare. _'No, I have moved on from Jensen Ackles. He was just a high school crush that has long since passed.'_

The moment he heard Ackles's name Chad's eyes flew towards his best friend. He worried what this news would do to him but he saw the determined look in Jared's eyes and he felt a smile curve on his lips. His boy was so over Jensen Ackles.

* * *

At least that is what Chad thought until he came marching into Jared's bedroom the next morning and found his friend curled up underneath his blankets.

Jared let out a small cough. "I think I'm going to have to call out sick today." Jared did his best to sound miserable.

“No, no, nooooo! You are not allowed to be sick, Jared Tristan Padalecki!” Chad growled as he stormed into Jared’s room and pulled off the blankets. “Do you remember what happened last time you were sick?!”

Jared let out a miserable noise as he curled deeper into his pillow. He didn’t want to get up and face the fact that Jensen Ackles was now a partner in Jurassic World. “Come on Chad, it wasn’t that bad,” Jared whined he was still convinced that Chad had over-exaggerated the first time he called out sick. Why couldn’t Chad just leave him alone to hide out until Jensen was gone?

Chad let out a snort of disbelief. “Not that bad? Not that bad? Dude the dinosaurs were freaking moping! The Raptors were even more moody, which I didn’t think was possible. They nearly took off the handler's hand when they went to feed them! Okay, they always do that but this time I really thought they were going to eat them. I’m not letting Jensen Ackles scare you into hiding because I’m sure as hell not dealing with those moping dinosaurs again! Besides isn’t today the day you usually play soccer with the baby triceratops and the baby stegosaurus?” Chad knew how much Jared loved getting to play with the baby dinosaurs; he was sure that if Jared could get away with it he would be bringing them home. _'Hell given how much Jeff adores Jared I think he could.'_

"Fine, I will come but only for them and for you to stop nagging me." Jared did love playing with the baby dinosaurs.

"Oh Jaybird, I haven't even begun nagging you." Chad happily informed Jared as he left Jared's bedroom so he could freshen up and get dressed.

* * *

It was a normal day at work Jared was watching the herbivores move about, stopping and bending down to pet a few baby dinosaurs that made their way over to him. "Now, now, I'm going to pet all of you," Jared reassured them when one of the stegosauruses butted a triceratops out of the way.

"There you are, Jared! I should have known that I would find you here." Jeff's cheerful voice came from behind him. “How are the little ones?” Jeff asked.

“They are doing just fine.” Turning Jared found himself looking right into a pair of emerald green eyes that could outshine any jewel.

"Jensen Ackles, I would like you to meet Jared Padalecki, one of our top veterinarians here. The dinosaurs all love him and we were truly blessed to have him work with us." Jeff introduced the two men.

Jared couldn't speak. It had been over eight years since he last laid eyes on Jensen and to his horror he had only gotten more handsome with age. _'He's like a fine wine, only getting better and better with age and here I am wearing my grass-stained blue jeans and hair; a mess. I must look horrible.'_

Jensen's mouth was dry and he wanted nothing more than to take a drink from the cool glass of water that is Jared Padalecki. Gone was the sweet and shy twinky of a boy that Jensen spent his days and nights dreaming about wanting nothing more than to see that pink mouth wrapped around his dick and get to know what it felt like to be buried in that sweet ass and to hear his name fall from Jared's lips as he begged for more. It was one of his wet dreams.

"There is no need to introduce us. I know Jared. We went to the same school." Jensen's voice came out a lot rougher and deeper and he hoped that Jeff and Jared didn't hear the lust in it.

Jeff's eyebrow rose up as he looked between his new partner and one of his favourite employees. "Well, that's wonderful. Jared, if it isn’t too much trouble could you finish off Jensen's rest of the tour of the park? It would give you two a chance to catch up and allow me to get caught up on some other important work that Hillarie keeps declaring I have been ignoring all along." Jeff's nose wrinkled up as he spoke. That was the problem of having his wife work as his office manager. She wouldn't let him slack off and she knew how much he hated paperwork.

Jared couldn't say no to his boss. Jeff was a really nice guy and had treated him like a son ever since he arrived and he knew that Hillarie was not someone you messed with. "Sure, I would be more than happy to show him around." Jared flashed Jeff what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Thrilled that Jared agreed, Jeff turned his attention towards Jensen. "Is that okay with you?" He didn't want to push his partner and friend into something he didn't want. But the look in Jensen's eyes was predatory. Jeff understood the look very well.

"I am perfectly okay with this arrangement." Jensen all but purred out. He wanted some time alone with Jared, to clear the air and to get to know the younger man that he had let slip through his fingers.

"Great, you two have fun catching up." Slapping Jensen on the back Jeff gave Jensen a warning look. Jensen was his friend but he saw Jared as a son and he would unleash the dinosaurs on anyone who hurt the boy.

_'What the hell have I just agreed to?'_ Jared asked himself as he watched JDM retreating to his office until he was out of sight and he was left with Jensen Ackles. He had no clue what to say to the other man.

"It's good to see you, Jared. I'm glad to see that you followed your heart and landed your dream job." Jensen spoke up, finally breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

Jared knew his mouth was hanging open and he probably looked like a fool but come on the man of his dreams knew about his goals. "You knew I wanted to work with dinosaurs?" To his horror, his voice squeaked out.

A soft smile appeared on Jensen's face. "Yeah, of course, I knew about it. I remember seeing you in your costume every Halloween with your puppies covered in bandages. Man, my mom thought you were the cutest thing ever and always put aside a few extra treats to give you when you came to our house. You were adorable as a kid. I knew that you would make a great veterinarian." Jensen was thankful he didn’t say he thought Jared was smoking hot now.

Jared didn't know what to say or do finally all he could think of to say was, "Thank you. Come on let me show you around."

"Lead the way." Jensen gestured Jared forward mostly because he wanted to view that ass as he moved. Jensen’s lips curved up into a smirk as Jared started walking and his own eyes flew downwards to watch as those pants tightened along Jared’s ass as he moved. _‘Still the best ass I have ever seen. I wonder if it would be that tight when I sink my dick into it.’_ Biting his lower lip to keep back the moan that wanted to escape, Jensen knew what he would be dreaming about tonight as he did a quick glance down to make sure that the effect Jared had on him wasn’t obvious and was grateful that he hadn’t lost all control but he wasn’t sure how long that would last. Jared always had that effect on him.

Jared was oblivious to Jensen’s thoughts because he was too busy trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. _‘Okay, Jared you can do this. You will have to get used to seeing him again. After all he is now your boss.’_ Jared’s cheeks heated up as his mind flashed an image of Jensen commanding him in bed. _‘Now is not the time.’_ Jared reminded himself that later when he was alone he could fantasize all he wanted about Jensen.

Jensen did his best, really he did. That is paying attention to everything that Jared was telling him but all he could focus on was the man in front of him while his eyes were all but glued to that perfect ass moving before him.

Jared could feel Jensen's eyes on him and he did his best not to react to the other man's gaze as he continued pointing out all the different attractions refusing to let the other man get to him.

With his eyes glued to Jared, Jensen could see the excitement building in the other man. “So where are we heading to now?” He couldn't help but ask wanting to know what made Jared so happy. He refused to admit he was jealous of whoever could make Jared so happy.

Whirling around on his heel Jared flashed Jensen a huge smile. “My favourite part of the park.” Jared refused to admit he was bouncing but he knew he was close to it.

_‘That smile better not be for a crush. Whoa Jensen, you really don't have a say in Jared's love life. If only you had the courage to speak up in high school.’_ Jensen had cursed himself for never being brave enough to approach Jared back in school and get to know the other man but he had cared a little too much about his place as King of the School. It was also why he found himself dating Danneel and hiding his true self. _‘I will just have to prove to Jared that I am not that same guy that he knew back in high school .’_

“This is where I work.” There was no missing the pride and happiness in Jared’s voice as he gestured to the area they had stopped at.

Taken aback by the dimples that appeared on Jared's face, it took Jensen a moment to focus on something other than Jared's smiling face when he did he found himself blinking, “The dinosaurs’ nursery?” Somehow it didn't surprise Jensen that this is where Jared worked.

“Yep. Want to meet my babies?” Jared asked rocking on the heels of his feet, back and forth.

“I would love to.” Anything that could make Jared smile like that made Jensen happy. He just wished he could put that smile on Jared's face.

Jared wasn't sure who was more surprised him or Jensen when he grabbed Jensen’s hand and dragged him behind.

Jensen felt his eyes go wide as he took in the massive area for where baby dinosaurs were running around playing and there was even a soccer ball and goals kept for their entertainment. Their presence went unnoticed for a little longer and Jensen could see why this was Jared’s favourite part of the park.

“Hi, babies!”Jared called out and all heads snapped their way and knowing what was coming next Jared pulled Jensen out of the way as the baby dinosaurs came charging their way letting out sounds that Jensen was sure were happy noises.

Cooing, Jared bent down greeting all of them. Jensen could only watch, fascinated, as Jared rubbed one of the triceratops’ head, earning him a happy sound from its mouth as it melted into Jared’s touch.

“You are going to be here for a while. Jared is their favourite and he won’t leave until he’s greeted each and every one of them and it happens many times that a few will come back for seconds.” A voice informed Jensen and he found himself looking into a pair of dark eyes. “I’m Sophia Bush, I’m a friend of Jared’s and I work in this part of the park and as much as I love Jared, I wish that he didn’t visit so much as the little dinosaurs love him more than anyone else.”

Sophia had been surprised when she ended up working at the park alongside Jared and Chad, she found herself becoming good friends with the two of them and they had comforted her when her and Katie’s relationship fell apart due to the distances between them. They still managed to remain friends but that was all. That was why she also knew all about Jensen Ackles and the crush that Jared had on him. _‘If he hurts Jared in any way I will be feeding him to the dinosaurs.’_ Sophia vowed silently and she knew that Chad would no doubt help her. _‘I wonder if he’s met Jason yet.’_ She hadn’t missed the spark of interest in Jensen’s eyes or the soft look in his eyes as he gazed at Jared while he played with the baby dinosaurs.

“He has that effect on people.” Jensen murmured under his breath. Jared was truly something special.

That had Sophia raising an eyebrow. _‘Oh yeah, you have got it bad.’_ Sophia didn’t think Jared’s crush on Jensen had been as one-sided as he thought. _‘Now I really can’t wait for Jensen and Jason to meet.’_ There would be fireworks as the two alpha males would meet and Jensen realized that Jason already had what he wanted.

Turning around, Jared smiled at the two of them. “Jensen, would you like to pet one?” Jared asked Jensen with a small smile on his face.

“Really?” Jensen asked. He didn’t expect something like that and he hoped that he didn’t show how anxious and happy he was with the idea.

Reaching out Jared took Jensen’s hand in his and tugged him forward as Jensen allowed himself to be pulled by Jared. His heart was pounding in his chest when Jared kept their hands locked together as he lowered their hands down onto the neck of one of the brachiosaurus who was patiently waiting to be petted by Jared and Jensen.

And Jensen wasn’t sure but it looked a little smug to being petted by Jared a second time. _‘Not that I can blame it. Who wouldn’t want to have Jared’s hands on them?’_ Jensen knew that he would be proud as a peacock if he got to feel Jared’s hands all over him and got a chance to place his hands on Jared.

“Now remember, I don’t play favourites.” Jared admonished the young dinosaur. “I love all of you equally.”

Jensen could spend all day watching Jared care and play for the baby dinosaurs. _‘Becoming a partner in Jeff’s Jurassic Park is one of the best decisions I’ve ever made.’_

* * *

Sophia had the pleasure of watching Jared introduce Jensen to each and every one of the dinosaurs in the petting area. Of course, Jared had named all of them, three of them had been named after the Powerpuff Girls as well as the Scooby-Doo gang and the names had all stuck. No one had the intention to break Jared’s heart by naming them something different. Jared was like their big puppy dog, even the carnivore dinosaurs seemed to love him.

“I’m sorry we weren’t able to finish your tour.” Jared apologized to Jensen; a shy smile on his face as he lead Jensen away from the baby dinosaurs' play area. By the time they were done, night had fallen and he knew that the other handlers would be checking in on their dinosaurs and making sure their pens were locked up for the night.

“That’s alright. I had fun with you and with the baby dinosaurs. I guess we will just have to continue this tomorrow. Besides we need to do a rematch at our soccer game. I still think you cheated because you have all those little ones wrapped around your finger.” Jensen teased. He never thought that he would spend the day playing soccer with Jared and a bunch of baby dinosaurs.

Jared could feel his face heating up; he couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. “I’m glad you had fun. And anytime, Ackles, I’m up for a rematch. I can’t help it that you are bad at soccer.” Jared teased.

“Maybe you can teach me.” Jensen’s voice dropped low as he stared at Jared with heat in his eyes.

_‘Man I need a cold drink, it’s getting hot in here.'_ Sophia thought as she watched the men tease each other. She had to give Jared props for staying strong as Jensen looked at him like he was the only thing in the world.

Jared couldn’t breathe as all he could see was Jensen. At this moment nothing existed but him and Jensen. “I could,” Jared whispered.

Sophia was getting the feeling that they had forgotten she was there and she wasn’t sure if she should interrupt them or not.

Thankfully that decision was taken out of her hands.

“There you are! Did you like your tour Jensen?” Jeff called out as he and Hillarie joined the trio. He raised an eyebrow as he felt the sexual tension between the two men, one quick look at his wife showed that he wasn’t the only one seeing it.

Forcing his eyes off of Jared, Jensen turned to face his old friend and now partner. “I did, Jared and I did get a little distracted by a game of soccer with the little dinosaurs so we will have to finish our tour tomorrow.”

Hillarie hated to be the bringer of bad news so she wacked Jeff on his arm and gave him a pointed look.

“Sadly, Jared can’t finish your tour tomorrow; it’s the start of his checkups on the dinosaurs. But I can assign someone else to finish showing you around.” Jeff felt like he crushed the spirit of the two men. “But I could have Jason Momoa show you around instead.”

Hillarie and Sophia could only facepalm while Jared could only stare at his boss. He wasn’t sure how he felt about his current bed partner being the guide for the man he’s had a crush on since he was a teen.

_‘But why should that matter? Jensen doesn’t have a say in who I can and cannot sleep with.’_ Jared declared in his mind while pushing away the fact that he was a little bummed it wouldn’t be him who would be giving Jensen a tour but he had a job to do. 

While Jensen couldn’t deny he was more than a little upset that it wouldn’t be Jared showing him around it would do him good to get to know others who worked at the park. “Sure I look forward to meeting Jason.” Jensen smiled at everyone.

* * *

Jensen was in a surprisingly good mood when he arrived at the park the next morning. He was looking forward to catching sight of Jared and maybe seeing if the other man wanted to go for lunch.

That all changed when he spotted Jared sharing a kiss with a handsome man with muscles, tattoos, and long hair. Jensen immediately turned his back towards the two men. He was everything Jensen wanted and Jensen hated that he wasn’t the one with Jared. _‘Of course, Jared has a boyfriend.’ Jensen wondered, not for the first time as to how stupid had his ego been for hiding behind Danneel and losing a chance to get together with Jared._

“Jensen?” Jared’s low voice came from behind him.

Taking a deep breath Jensen turned around and he found himself looking into Jared’s concerned eyes. Oh, how he loved the way they changed colours. And if Jensen wasn’t mistaken there was worry and guilt in those amazing eyes.

“I’m okay Jared. So can you introduce me to Jason Momoa or are you busy?” Jensen wanted to spend as much time with Jared as he could and find out who his boyfriend was.

Jared wasn’t sure but he was afraid that Jensen might have seen him kissing Jason and he wasn’t sure why he didn’t want to hurt the other man.

“I’m Jason and you must be Jensen. It’s nice to meet you.” Jason joined the duo, smiling at both of them as he offered Jensen his hand. 

_‘Of course, he is.’_ That was Jensen’s luck. He forced a smile on his face as he took Jason’s hand in his.

Looking between the two men Jared could sense some kind of power play as the two men squeezed each other’s hand. “Okay, I’m going to leave you two alone. I have dinosaurs to check on.” Jared wasn’t sure what was going on but he was going to leave the two men to it.

* * *

_'Of all the people who work at the park why did Jeff have to assign him as my guide?'_ Jensen thought sourly as he glared darkly at the back of Jason. Jensen never hated anyone the way that he hated Jason Momoa. That man had his Jared - _did he mention his Jared?_ \- in his bed.

Jason wasn't a fool he knew that Jensen didn't like him, that he could tell from the glare at his back and he knew why he didn't like him. Stopping Jason turned to face Jensen and smiled at the scowl being sent his way.

“I could tell you in detail the sounds Jared makes when he is on the verge of coming. What are the sweet spots on his body that have his toes curling and him begging for more? I could tell you what Jared looks like when he is riding you.” Jason could see the rage burning in Jensen's eyes and he certainly didn’t miss the way his lips curled up into a snarl. “But I don’t think you want to hear that. You want to experience it first hand, you want to be the one to make Jared do all of those things. I’m not the one standing in your way, you are. You miss the way Jared looks at you. He wants you just as much as you want him. But it’s more than that. You’re in love with him.”

Letting out a growl Jensen slammed Jason against the wall. “I’ve been in love with him since high school but I was the King of the School. I couldn’t be with him since he was seen as a nerd ad I was the popular guy. Plus you forget teens can be cruel. I didn't want Jared to get hurt. So I pushed aside what my heart longed for. To hear, to know that you had him in your bed tears me apart and I want nothing more than to rip your throat out for touching him. But you made Jared happy and that is all that matters.”

“I might have made Jared happy but only you can make him shine. I care for Jared; he is a dear friend of mine, the same as he sees me. His feelings for you eclipse all; as does your feelings for him. If you want him, truly want him you need to show Jared that.” Jason informed Jensen, not at all intimidated by Jensen.

“How?” Jensen found himself asking.

Jason felt a little bad for the man but this was something Jensen needed to figure out himself, “That’s up to you man. You have to be the one to woo and win Jared, show him that you are worthy of him.”

* * *

Jared wasn’t sure what changed in Jensen but it seemed like the other man was wooing him. He had invited him for lunch every chance he could get and Jared couldn’t say no. He also tagged along with him to the dinosaur’s play area and soon the baby dinosaurs came to look forward to Jensen’s visit as much as his.

“Is Jensen wooing me?” Jared found himself blurting out one day when he was giving his weekly report to Jeff and Hillarie. Jared knew the answer when the couple exchanged looks.

“He is a sweetie.” Hillarie reached out and patted Jared on the hand. She adored the young man and wanted to see him happy.

“That’s also why Jason has stopped seeking you out.” And man did Jeff look uncomfortable discussing someone he saw as his son’s sex partner.

Jared looked as uncomfortable as Jeff did and Hillarie wisely had picked up her glass and took a sip. She hadn't been sure what to make of Jensen, she had thought that Jared and Jason would have been good for one another but it never really became what could be considered a relationship, still, she would be keeping her eyes on Jensen.

“So what are you going to do?” Hillarie asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

That was the question Jared had never thought he’d ever have to consider. It never even crossed his mind that Jensen would notice him let alone like him the way he liked him. “I had a crush on Jensen since we were in high school and I never thought he would notice me. Although, now that he has, I don’t know what to do. But I think I want to give this a try.” Jared said after a moment.

“Then go tell Jensen that.” Jeff shooed Jared out of his office.

“First you might need where Jensen is staying,” Hillarie called out waving a piece of paper in between her fingers, stopping Jared at the door and watched with amusement as the young man sheepishly came back inside, looking like a puppy. He was so cute that she had to resist the urge to pat Jared on the head.

* * *

Jensen wasn’t sure what he was expecting when his doorbell rang but Jared standing on his doorstep wasn’t on his list. However, he was very thankful for the turn of events. “Jared, would you like to come in?” Jensen asked once he regained his mind’s ability to speak.

A shy but soft smile appeared on Jared’s face. “I would love to.”

Jensen was very thankful that he had his place tidied up as the last thing he wanted was for Jared to think he was messy. "Would you like anything to drink?" Jensen asked once Jared was seated on the couch.

"Umm, some water would be fine." Jared hoped that he wasn't gaping. Jensen's house was beyond anything he could imagine and once again he began to doubt what someone like him would ever want with a guy who spends all his free time playing with dinosaurs. _'Let's face it Jensen could have anyone he wants why would he want me?' Yet_ again, Jared could feel doubt creeping in and he knew that if Chad had been around he would slap him at the back of his head and tell him that Jensen is the lucky one.

"Should I be worried about that look on your face?" Jensen asked when he returned with a glass of water. Jared's eyes were full of self-doubt and Jensen wanted to do everything in his power to wipe it off of Jared's face.

"No... I..." Jared trailed off unable to answer Jensen. He didn't want to voice his self-doubt in front of Jensen. It was bad enough when he did it in front of his s friends.

Placing the glass of water on the coffee table, Jensen took a seat next to Jared so close that their thighs brushed. "I know that we haven't been close but I hope that we can change all of that." Taking a chance Jensen reached out to cup Jared's cheek.

For a moment Jared couldn't breathe as he looked into Jensen's eyes. He couldn't believe that this was happening that he was this close to Jensen.

Jensen found his eyes drawn to Jared's mouth and he could only watch as Jared bit his lower lip and he wanted nothing more than to be the one kissing Jared's mouth.

Hearts’ pounding in their chest, they drew closer together and just as their lips brushed that of each other’s there was a knock at the door.

Breaking apart Jensen cursed whoever was there. "I could ignore it." He offered and he really hoped that Jared would say yes though he knew that wasn't the kind of person Jared was so he wasn't surprised when Jared smiled at him and said,

"No, you better see who it is." Jared could feel his heart pounding in his chest when it dawned on him just how close he came to kissing Jensen Ackles! It was one of his fantasies.

Climbing to his feet Jensen was very tempted to tell whoever was at the door to get the hell out already! He had been so close to finally kissing Jared Padalecki. It was something he had longed to do ever since he first saw the guy. Cursing whoever it was at the door in his mind Jensen flung open the door.

And Jared felt his world come crashing down around him.

“Danneel what are you doing here?” Jensen demanded to know.

"I came to see you, of course, sweetie," Danneel answered with a smile on her face as she pushed pass Jensen only to halt at the sight of the young man climbing to his feet. "Jared? Jared Padalecki?" She asked stun as it started to hit her what she had interrupted.

Forcing a smile on his face Jared greeted the woman, "Hi Danneel," he didn't hate her, he was just jealous that she had the one thing he never had and he felt guilty that he nearly kissed Jensen when he might still be involved with Danneel. "I'm going to go. I'll see you later Jensen, it was nice seeing you again Danneel."

Before either of them could stop him, Jared was gone in a flash, just as fast as he had came in.

"I'm so sorry Jensen." Danneel found herself apologizing as she turned to face her best friend. "I should have called first to tell you I was visiting."

"It's not your fault." Jensen knew that she was truly sorry as he reached out and pulled her into his arms. "It's mine. I never told Jared we weren't dating."

Pulling back Danneel socked Jensen in the arm before giving him another hug. "Oh Jensen and me calling you sweetie didn't help. I'm so sorry. You need to go after him. Go! Now!" Danneel ordered giving Jensen a shove out the door. "Men." She muttered under her breath as Jensen scrambled to do as she ordered. "Shoes!" She reminded him as he was about to run out the condo without them.

Rolling her eyes she made herself comfortable on Jensen's couch, pulling out her book she figured she could make herself scarce when they returned. "You better not screw this up Jensen, the two of you deserve happiness."

* * *

Arms wrapped around himself Jared refused to cry he would do so when he got home and not before.

"JARED!"

_'Now I am clearly hearing things. There is no way that Jensen would be coming after me.'_ Jared thought to himself because there was absolutely no way that Jensen would be chasing after him; not when he had Danneel there.

"Jared!"

A hand landed on his arm and he found himself whirled around to find himself face-to-face with Jensen.

“Danneel and I are nothing but friends. She knew before I did that I had fallen for you. She encouraged me to go after you during our high school years but I was so afraid to be hated, bullied, looked down on, treated differently and being considered a disappointment that I hid my true self. I was a coward because I never went after what I truly wanted and that was you, Jared. You are one of a kind. You are something truly special and if you would give me a chance I would like to take you out on a date?" Jensen blurted out, rambling everything in one go.

It took a moment for Jared to understand everything that Jensen had said in his rushed speech and for the first time, hope bloomed in his chest as a soft smile appeared on his face. "You are special Jensen. I fell for you because you are one of a kind. I would love to go out with you. When?" Jared wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming but he didn't. It would look stupid in front of Jensen. Jensen Freaking Ackles was taking him out on a date! His mind screamed.

"How about this weekend? Say Friday night?" Jensen asked as he could hardly believe it that this was happening.

"That sounds wonderful. I look forward to it." Jared beamed at Jensen, his dimples peeking out with full force.

Jensen wanted to kiss Jared when he saw those dimples. He would make sure that this was a date Jared never forgot. "So am I."

Friday couldn't come soon enough for either of them.

* * *

If there was anyone looking forward to Friday night other than Jared and Jensen, it was Chad. Because he was sick and tired of hearing Jared gush about his date with Jensen. When Friday rolled around, the park was filled with excitement. Even the dinosaurs were happier than normal including the carnivores which were a little scary.

"Dude you look fine." Chad rolled his eyes as Jared tried on what seemed to be his hundredth outfit and modelled it for him.

"Are you sure?" Jared asked looking down at the pale pink button-up shirt he was wearing and the blue jeans he had paired it with that showed off his long legs.

"Dude you will have Ackles drooling," Chad reassured his friend.

Letting out a deep breath, Jared nodded as he looked himself in the mirror. He trusted Chad's opinion. Especially when it came to going on a date.

They both jumped when there was a knock on the door. "That's him." Jared breathed out.

Rolling his eyes, again, Chad gave Jared a little shove. "You finish getting ready. I'll let the lover boy in," Chad ordered.

Biting his lower lip Jared was a little worried. He knew that Chad was protective and the last thing that he wanted was for him to scare Jensen off.

Recognizing the look in Jared's eye Chad rolled his eyes. "I promise that I will not bully or chase off Ackles."

Trusting Chad to keep his word Jared rush to his room to get what he needed while Chad opened up the door to a nervous-looking Jensen.

"Alright, buddy here's the deal; you hurt Jared in any way, I will feed you to the dinosaurs and do it with happily. And I will have a lot of help in doing so." Chad threatened.

Jensen wasn't surprised that Chad threatened him. He had always been protective over Jared. "I promise that I will do my best to never hurt Jared and if I do I will walk into the dinosaur pen myself."

Looking Jensen in the eyes Chad saw the truth in them. "Alright, I believe you, come on in."

"Chad, are you done threatening Jensen?" Jared had known what Chad had been planning and he would have talked him out of it but he knew his friend and there would be no stopping him once he had a plan set in his mind.

"Yep! Come on out Jaybird and knock his socks off!" Chad called back.

"Wow. You look amazing." Jensen greeted once he laid his eyes on Jared. His boy looked like he was ready for a photoshoot.

A smile appeared on Jared's face. "So do you." Jared dragged his eyes over Jensen dressed in black jeans that hugged his legs and the red sweater that made him look like he walked off a magazine cover shoot.

"Yeah, yeah. You both look good now will you please take this love fest somewhere else? Please?" Chad tried not to be sick at how the two of them were looking at one another. Jared was like his brother and the last thing he needed was to see him getting it on with Jensen.

"Shall we?" Jensen asked offering Jared his arm.

Slipping his arm into Jensen's Jared smiled at him. "Absolutely "

Chad rolled his eyes once more as the two of them left.

* * *

“This is amazing Jensen, I don’t know how I will ever thank you for this. This is incredible.” Jared had always dreamed of seeing his favourite band live but for Jensen to bring him here in a private box was more than he could have dreamed of.

Wrapping his arm around Jared, Jensen tucked him against his side. "I might have asked around who was your favourite bands were and upon learning they were going to be here I thought it would be a nice for our first date," Jensen informed him.

Turning in Jensen's arms, Jared wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned into his body. "It was a perfect first date and the only thing that would make it much better is our first kiss," Jared whispered.

"That was just what I was thinking." Jensen murmured before capturing Jared's mouth with his and it was the perfect first kiss with sparks flying between them and neither had felt such feelings from a kiss as they did at this moment. It was a kiss neither man would forget.

* * *

Jensen was determined to be a perfect gentleman and despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to take Jared back to his place and make slow love to him and remove every trace of Jason off of Jared, he wouldn't do that. At least not yet.

Jared, on the other hand, had a very different idea.

"Jensen, there are going to be more dates after this one, right?" Jared asked.

Startled, Jensen grasped Jared's hand in his. "Of course there will be. Why?"

Taking a deep breath, Jared couldn't believe that he was about to ask this but he felt braver than he could ever remember being, "Then how about breakfast tomorrow?"

It took Jensen a moment to figure out what Jared was implying and despite the fact that every part of his body was screaming ' _yes take him to bed_ ' he didn't want to push Jared into something he didn't want, not yet. "Are you sure baby boy?"

"Yes," Jared whispered out as he pressed his body against Jensen's. "I want to feel you, Jensen. I want you to make me yours."

A sexy smirk curled at the corners of Jensen's lips. "Oh, I will baby boy, I will."

That night Jensen took Jared home and he made sure to touch, lick and kiss every inch of Jared's body. He made his boy's curl his toes as he came over and over again from Jensen's touch.

As Jared rode him, Jensen knew he would never see a more glorious sight than that of Jared's head tossed back, his body covered with a fine sheen of sweat, bouncing on his legs.

* * *

It wasn't hard to see that something had changed between Jensen and Jared. Jensen was possessive and protective over Jared and he wasn't afraid to show off his alpha male side making sure everyone knew that Jared was his just as he was Jared's. And Jared didn't seem to mind at all. In fact the shy young man came out of his shell and liked to tease Jensen, making him growl and glare at whoever Jared was flirting with.

Of course, Jared still had everyone wrapped around his little finger with his puppy eyes but no one more than Jensen.

Jeff couldn't believe how much had changed in a month and he felt a little smug that it was thanks to him making Jensen his partner that Jared had found happiness..

"Stop boasting," Hillarie muttered at his side as she elbowed him.

Once again Jeff wondered how she was able to read his mind. She clearly had some kind of superpower that she hadn't told him about.

"So when do you think Jensen is going to ask you to give Jared a dinosaur?" Hillarie asked smiling up at her husband with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Well I don't think Jensen will ask me to give Jared a dinosaur but I do think that he might help him sneak one out sooner than later so we will have to keep a close eye on them." Jeff figured.

Watching Jared as he looked adoringly at sight of the baby triceratopses that snuggled against Jared's side and hadn't left his side since he had arrived while Jensen was looking at him the same way, a hint of fondness and adoration towards Jared, Jeff knew that he would be keeping a close eye on that one. The last thing that he needed was Jared and Jensen trying to smuggle out a dinosaur and if Jared asked him upfront even he might just be tempted to let Jared keep it. 

It was truly going to be a test for Jeff to keep his partner from giving into Jared's puppy eyes, one that he was looking forward to.


End file.
